The Millennium wielders and the ligtning theif
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Percy Jackson may have lost his grandparents and uncle on his moms side before he was born but what no one knew is that he has a very famous great-grandfather and several famous aunts and uncles that live in japan. What no one knew until recently was that his great grandfather created some new cards just for Percy, based off of Roman and Greek myths. AU OOC Duelist Percy!
1. Chapter 1

**PJO and Yugioh Crossover AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if Sally's grandfather is none other than Pegasus who had taken an interest in his great-grandson Percy when he was younger? Pegasus teaches Percy how to Duel with the Yugioh cards, going as far as to make him his own deck with custom cards based off of Greek and Roman Myths. AU OOC some bashing.)**

"Hey man how's it going?" Percy asked raising a hand in greeting when he returned to Yancy after spending Christmas break with his mom and great-grandfather. He had a blast! His great grandpa, who he always called grandpa Pegasus, had given him his very own deck of custom made Yu-Gi-Oh cards based off of the Greek and Roman myths and he had kicked total ass with it! Of course his original water deck hadn't been bad, it caused him to be ranked the newest top American duelist and fourth on a global scale but this new 'Myth deck' as he called it caused him to jump straight to second best duelist in the world. What Percy didn't know was that some of his duels had been broadcasted worldwide and he had quite the fan-club now, twice as large as his old one in fact.

"Dude! I'm doing good but you were doing awesome! I caught one or two of your battles in my spare time and you kicked butt! The look on Kaiba's face when you bet him with a thousand or so life points to spare was hilarious!" Grover said grinning at his friend and slapping him on the back hesitantly. Percy caught this and mentally sighed, the one reason he didn't want anyone to know who his great grandfather is, is because he wanted to be treated like a normal kid…a normal kid with Dyslexia and ADHD at least.

"Thanks man but I was worried for my life! Kaiba looked ready to strangle me afterword!" Percy said grinning with an exaggerated fake shudder that had Grover laughing in relief, glad his friend wasn't acting any different than before.

"Oi wimp! I challenge you to a duel!" One of Percy's biggest tormentors at Yancy, and unknown to him but his biggest fan-girl there as well, Nancy Bobofit demanded staring intently at Percy who sighed.

"No Nancy because I want to relax for a while before I start getting challenged left and right. Ask me during free time next week!" Percy said causing the girl to growl and storm away while Percy and Grover exchanged looks before they both shrugged and lugged their way towards their dorm. A few months later and Percy was wondering who he had pissed off in a past life as he sat on a school bus heading towards a Greek and Roman museum with 27 other mentally disturbed kids and only two teachers. He was in for a pleasant surprise though when the Museum curator came out to greet them though.

"Oi! What are you doing here aunt Ishizu?" Percy asked breaking away from the group and grinning as the woman blinked in surprise before hugging him, much to most of the others shock. Percy had met Ishizu once when he was younger and spending time with his great grandpa. He had gotten lost in Japan and wandered into Ishizu's Egyptian museum on accident. The tall Egyptian woman had found him wandering around lost and looked after him until they could get Pegasus to pick up the phone and come pick up Percy. Ever since anytime Percy was in Japan he would make sure to stop by and say 'hi' to his honorary 'aunt' while anytime Ishizu was in America she would practically kidnap Percy, with his mom's permission, and take him out for the day.

"Percy what a pleasant surprise. I recently became curator of this museum and was checking on how it was running when I heard of a school coming here for a field trip. I decided to welcome them myself since I was still here but I did not expect to see you as one of the students. How is my favorite nephew?" Ishizu asked smiling at the twelve year old as they separated and Percy grinned up at her mischievously, causing her to wonder if he had spent too much time with her brother or not. That smile looked just like Mariks!

"I'm your _only _nephew Aunty but I'm good. How're you doing? Beating the crap out of Uncles Marik and Malik yet?" Percy asked with a grin while Ishizu scowled slightly at the mention of her brother and his darkness.

"I am fine and unfortunately I haven't had the chance to hang them by their ankles over a snake pit yet, they took refuge with Ryou until they deemed I have sufficiently calmed down from their latest escapade." Ishizu said causing Percy to snicker slightly, yeah that sounded like his two Egyptian uncles alright.

"What they do? Paint your cloths pink again?" Percy asked causing Ishizu to scowl deeper and growl low in her throat, her returned Millennium Necklace glinting in the light from its place on her collarbone.

"No they put moths in my closet this time and ran before I realized it." Ishizu said causing all the girls to wince in sympathy for her, even mean old Mrs. Dodds. Percy meanwhile shook his head in disbelief.

"You'd think the terror twins I call my uncles would have learned to not prank you or your cloths already. Bakas." Percy said causing Ishizu to snort in agreement before regaining her composure as she looked at the class and the teachers.

"Either way you are on a field trip and therefore should get going. I shall lead the tour myself seeing as how my nephew is in the group. By the way Percy I will be kidnapping you for our usual day out after the field trip is over with." Ishizu said at first to the class and then to Percy who grinned up at her while she ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Sure thing aunty." Percy said grinning as he followed his aunt into the museum, the rest of the class shaking off their shock for the moment and following them while Mr. Brunner went up the handicapped ramp. No one noticed a small auburn haired girl and a taller volcanic eyed girl following the group curiously.

"Now then. Let's get on with the tour!" Ishizu said wrapping an arm around Percy's shoulders and keeping him close by as she led the group towards the Greek side of the museum.

"Hey! What's this?!" Nancy shouted up to Ishizu when she passed a stone tablet with seven engravings in it. Ishizu turned to look at what the kleptomaniac had pointed out and tensed at the sight of the tablet.

"That should not be here. That is an Egyptian artifact not Greek or Roman." Ishizu said with her eyes narrowing at the tablet as she felt the golden item in her pocket, the one she was going to give Percy later today since it is his Great-grandfathers wish and Shadi had approved of it.

"I don't believe I know what this is. Ms. Ishizu? Since you seem to be familiar with this tablet do you mind enlightening us, especially when that one engraving looks much like your necklace?" Mr. Brunner asked as he wheeled forward to look at the tablet curiously while Mrs. Dodds and the students looked at the tablet curiously as well. Except for Percy, he already knew what the tablet was.

"That's the tablet of the Egyptian Millennium Items isn't it aunty?" Percy asked looking at the tablet and recalling what his aunt, uncles, and Grandpa Pegasus had told him about it. Most of the class scoffed thinking he was wrong but fell silent when Ishizu nodded idly, still staring at the tablet.

"That it is Percy. Do you recall what me, your uncles, and your great-grandfather told you about this tablet and the items it once held?" Ishizu asked looking down at her nephew curiously while he nodded thoughtfully.

"Most of it. The engravings are where the seven Millennium items were once held until they found their chosen wielders right? Most of the wielders are said to be reincarnations of those who originally held the items, which is why they are bonded to the items and the items powers are more effective for them than it would be for others. Some of the items like the Puzzle and Ring are said to have held the spirits of their previous wielders in them until they found the other half of their spirit that was reincarnated. The Puzzle had the darker half of the old Egyptian Pharaoh, Atem; the ring had the dark half of a Magician, Mahads, soul; and the rod had the dark half of Priest Secmenton's soul and those three are just the more well known since all the items contain at least a small fraction of their original wielders soul right?" Percy asked as he tried to remember everything his aunt and uncles had told him about the items when he was younger, as well as his experiences with them in the past.

"Good Percy. Can you inform your classmates of the original wielders of the items?" Ishizu said smiling down at Percy proudly, proud and happy he had remembered this much.

"Well I already said that Atem had the puzzle but others like Priest Seto used it, Mahad had the ring although it was used by those like Zorc too, and priests Seto and Secmenton originally had the rod. So that leaves the eye, ankh or key, scales, and necklace right? The necklace used to be worn by one of the Pharaoh's priestess's, Isis. The ankh had always been kept by the Millennium guard, Shada. The scales used to belong to Thief King Bakura and Karim. The eye used to be held Aknadin. I think that's all of it." Percy said causing Ishizu to nod while Mr. Brunner and Mrs. Dodds were wondering why he couldn't be this smart in their respective classes.

"Good Percy. Now what were the Item's powers?" Ishizu questioned, wondering just how much Percy remembered of her and the others lessons.

"Well they all had the powers to commence a shadow duel which could trap a person's soul in the shadow realm where the Duel Monsters spirits reside but each of them also had individual powers. The puzzle had the power to control the Duel Monsters, including the Egyptian God Cards, and it had power over darkness. The eye let its wielder read other peoples mind by looking through their eyes and it had the ability to seal souls into cards. The ring could let its wearer find whatever he or she seeks and let the wielder summon beings from the realm of shadows without being in a duel. The scales judge the souls of evils and in Ancient Egypt it used to be used for fusion monsters. The ankh, or Key, as it's more commonly called, let its bearer enter another person's mind. The rod lets you seal tombstones stone monsters, which were the original Yu-gi-oh cards, and it lets the wielder control the minds of others. The necklace has the power to let its wearer see in the past or future, although the future part is iffy at best since it keeps changing all the time." Percy reeled off causing Ishizu to beam at him proudly before she looked mildly wary when Percy suddenly grinned.

"Betcha you would have liked to know that the future changes during your duel with Kaiba huh Aunty?" Percy asked grinning up at her and causing her to scowl; she still hated the fact that her item hadn't correctly predicted his moves.

"You shush about that." Ishizu said putting her nephew in a playful headlock while many of the students were still absorbing all the information they had gotten about the Millennium items depicted in the tablet.

"You two are talking as if these Millennium items are real." Mr. Brunner noted as he stared at the two who were snickering now at the look on some of the kids faces at what the Items could do.

"What makes you think they aren't?" Ishizu asked rhetorically with a small mysterious smile on her lip while Percy continued to struggle playfully in her grasp.

"You're telling us these super powered items actually exist?!" Nancy asked staring at Percy and the Egyptian woman in front of her in disbelief.

"That's for us to know and you all to possibly find out."


	2. Chapter 2

**PJO and Yugioh Crossover AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read previous chapter.)**

"That boy is very strange mi' lady." Zoe Nightshade muttered to her mistress, the Greek Goddess Artemis, who nodded slightly in agreement. When scouting a city for a hellhound on the loose a week after Christmas the two of them had stumbled across a TV showing one of Percy's duels and was shocked at the fact that he was using accurate holograms of the Gods and Goddesses, as well as some monsters, to face off his opponent, some kid using Bugs. After seeing how humble he was on the TV they decided to track this kid down and see if it was just an act for the TV or if he truly was a humble male. The fact that Chiron of all people had taken an interest in him just verified that the boy was a demi-god child of the Big Three, a dangerous person to be at the moment given the oath. By the smell of the sea around him, Artemis was willing to bet her bow he was a child of Poseidon. The two silver wearing females watched as Ishizu stood in front of Percy with her hands on her hips and an amused look on her face while Percy was grinning sheepishly up at her.

"Don't worry about eating school food, Percy. You and your friend are eating lunch with me today." Ishizu said causing many of the kids to try and catch Percy's eye, hoping he would bring them along while Zoe watched curiously.

"Is this school food truly that horrible Mi' lady?" Zoe asked quietly causing Artemis to merely shrug her shoulders; she had never been to school so she wouldn't know.

"We'll ask some of the newer girls when we get back to Camp." Artemis said by way of saying she didn't know, causing Zoe to nod slightly in understanding.

"Yes aunty. Thanks." Percy said with a relieved grin while Ishizu merely chuckled at the look on his face.

"Don't think me yet Percy. I forgot to mention that while we were in the Museum I contacted your great-grandfather who happens to be in the state and is very eager to spend time with his only and therefore favorite heir." Ishizu said causing Percy to pale slightly, wondering how his classmates would take knowing who his great-grandfather is.

"Mr. Jackson, I'm afraid we need to have a little talk before you go anywhere." Mrs. Dodds said appearing beside Ishizu who didn't even bat an eye while Percy sighed but nodded.

"Yes Mrs. Dodds." Percy said standing and following the math teacher while Ishizu frowned slightly at their backs, and how Grover looked terrified of Percy going with the little math teacher.

"He must be unaware of our world otherwise he would know she is a monster. Which one is the question?" Artemis said as she and Zoe ducked out of sight when Percy and Mrs. Dodds passed them and headed back to the Greek side of the museum.

"It doesn't matter which monster it is. Percy will be fine, he has faced quite a few rather dangerous beings before." Ishizu said startling Artemis and Zoe when she appeared behind them suddenly, a hand on her golden necklace.

"How were you able to do that, not many can sneak up behind a Hunter of Artemis and a Greek Goddess?" Artemis asked narrowing her eyes at the woman who merely smiled and disappeared into a small dark portal.

"I know you have been following my nephew since he entered the museum. Surely you heard about how the wielders of Millennium Items have the ability to open portals to the shadow world? Even if you did hear that you didn't know that the wielders of the Items have the ability to travel into the shadow world and appear somewhere else. Descendents or those blessed by the Egyptian Gods or Goddesses also have the ability to Shadow Travel as my brothers call it. Percy is not only a descendent of the former wearer of the Millennium Eye but he has also been chosen as the next wearer of the Eye and has also been blessed by various Egyptian Gods and Goddesses, both former and current." Ishizu explained to the two who were staring at her shocked and looked shocked that a mere twelve year old boy had this much power or potential power in his hands.

"You might want to turn around before you miss the end of the fight between Percy and that monster." Ishizu said causing the two girls to spin around in time to see Percy duck under a swipe at his head and make an obsidian black spear appear in his hands. The Fury, which honestly surprised the two immortals, stared at the spear in shock as it impaled her chest area and went completely through her. Percy blinked as the monster exploded into golden dust as he made the spear sink back into the shadows.

"That was new." Percy said to himself while Artemis and the other two observers could see Chiron peeking into the room from the outside and staring at Percy in shock.

"That it was my dear nephew. I see you've been practicing on turning shadows into weapons in the heat of battle." Ishizu said stepping around the statue that Artemis and Zoe were hiding behind and causing Percy to grin at her.

"Heat of Battle? Aunty that was more like the Blizzard of Disappointment. I've had more of a challenge sparing with Gardner and she can barely fight!" Percy said causing Ishizu to smile slightly at her nephew and smirk at what he said about Gardner, she didn't like the little cheerleader. The girl was far too perky and upbeat.

"True but at least that monster you just defeated could actually fight. Gardner merely tries to dodge any attacks aimed at her before whining for her two bodyguards to hurry up and help her." Ishizu admitted while Artemis frowned slightly, this Gardner person sounded like the kind of girl she despised. The kind that didn't want to get their hands dirty and therefore merely charmed boys into doing everything for her.

"Good point aunty. You think this could've been some kind of test or something? It's not every day that my math teacher turns into a monster and tries to turn me into sliced bread." Percy asked causing Ishizu to nod slightly in agreement.

"Not a test from myself or the others I can assure you. A test from the Greek or Roman gods and goddesses perhaps?" Ishizu asked discreetly shooting Artemis a sharp look but the auburn haired girl merely looked confused as well.

"Oh yeah. Kinda like how the current Egyptian gods and goddesses tested me by making me duel against Yugi without Atem assisting him then?" Percy asked causing Ishizu to nod slightly, that would be her best guess until she got more information.

"Perhaps I can shed some light on the situation." Artemis said stepping out from behind the statue with Zoe right behind her loyally.

"Okay, auburn hair, moon colored eyes, silver hunting outfit, pale skin, and a powerful presence. I'm guessing you must be the Greek Goddess Artemis?" Percy asked surprising Artemis, Zoe, and Chiron with his correct guess.

"You'd be correct, boy. There has been trouble on Mount Olympus lately because Poseidon had sired a hero against an oath he and his brothers had made, which would be you. Unfortunately for you, the discovery of your existence concedes with the time that Lord Zeus's master bolt was stolen during the winter solstice. The Fury you faced just now was mostly likely sent by Hades to see if you had the Master Bolt, which you obviously do not since I would be able to sense its power around you if you did." Artemis said causing Ishizu to watch in amusement as Percy walked over to a nearby wall and hit his head against it repeatedly.

"Of course I get framed for something I didn't do because of who my father is. I swear this is just like the time where Uncle Ryou got in trouble for something Uncle Bakura did simply because they look alike." Percy said causing Ishizu to laugh softly in agreement with him while Artemis, Zoe, and Chiron were merely staring confused.

"Looks like I'll have to go to Camp Half-Blood after the school year ends, Aunty. I need to find that damn lightning bolt and return it before my ass gets flash-fried." Percy said causing Ishizu to smack him upside his head for his language.

"Watch your mouth young man, you're not strong enough that I can't tie you down and wash your mouth out with soap. Yes I know you'll have to go to the Camp after the school year is over with but right now you are going to be spending time with me and all the others members of your honorary family. Even when you are at camp you will be claimed as the champion of the former Egyptian Gods and Goddesses which will enable us to visit you whenever we want in our human form or shadow form." Ishizu lectured Percy who rubbed the back of his head in pain and nodded in understanding to her words.

"Now then let's get back to your classmates before your great-grandfather shows up." Ishizu said while Percy muttered 'too late' under his breath as a tall old looking man in a red suit with an eye patch over one eyes walked in grinning like a fool.

"Percy! How is my favorite great-grandson and only heir?"


	3. Chapter 3

**PJO and Yugioh Crossover AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read previous chapter.)**

It had been a full day at Yancy since everyone had learned that Percy Jackson was the great-grandson of the billionaire Pegasus and no one had seen Percy since he left the museum with Grover, Ishizu and Pegasus himself. Grover had returned to Yancy via a discrete sedan last night but Percy had yet to reappear.

"Pegasus tell me you didn't do what I think you did." Ishizu said as a long white limo with cartoon characters on it pulled up and the Egyptian woman stepped out with Percy and Pegasus in tow. The three of them were staring at a blood red Maserati Spyder that had followed them into the school yard with the symbols of the Greek and Roman and Egyptian gods and goddesses on it in various colors, which made it look quite exotic. Behind the wheel was an Egyptian guy a few years younger than Ishizu but still older than Percy and he was grinning like a loon.

"Alright I won't tell you." Pegasus said with a smug smirk on his face as the car parked right in front of them and the Egyptian man jumped out of it before walking towards them while spinning the keys on a single tanned finger.

"Marik. What is the car for?" Ishizu asked crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at the guy apparently called Marik.

"Chill out big sis it isn't for me if that's what you're thinking. Think fast kid!" The guy, Marik, said spinning the keys off of his finger and at Percy who snatched them out of the air on reflex.

"Don't tell me you actually!" Ishizu began as she turned towards Pegasus incredulously, being cut off as he tossed Percy a small piece of plastic.

"Grandpa…I'm twelve. I don't know how to drive nor should I have a license or car." Percy said staring at the items in his hands before staring blankly at his great-grandfather.

"Nonsense my boy! Remember how Marik and Malik would always show you how they were driving, causing Ishizu to take you out in her car to correct the wrong things the boys taught you? You were learning to drive by example!" Pegasus said beaming down at Percy while Ishizu gaped slightly before face-palming, causing her apparent brother to snicker until she shot him a glare.

"Even so I'm not old enough to have a drivers license or a car!" Percy exclaimed wondering if his great grandfather had finally gone completely and utterly senile in his old age.

"Actually given that you are almost always in danger due to being my only true heir thanks to some stupid law my father before me set up you have permission from both the Japanese government and American government to own and drive a car legally! This way you can always drive away if someone tries to kidnap you or something like that!" Pegasus said causing Ishizu and Percy both to jaw drop, much like the other students were doing at the moment.

"Now why don't you go get yourself a lovely girl and drive her around for a bit, kiddo?" Marik asked grinning as he ruffled Percy's hair causing Percy to blush but scowl up at him…before a small mischievous smirk tugged its way onto his lips.

"Okay Uncle Marik. Come on Aunty! You're the loveliest girl I know so he has to be talking about you!" Percy said causing Ishizu to smirk at the startled look on both Pegasus's and Marik's faces as their plan to embarrass the green eyed boy backfired.

"Not what I meant kid!" Marik said causing Percy to give him an innocently confused kid.

"What did you mean then? You said a lovely girl so I did one better! I picked Aunty cause she's the loveliest woman I know, well besides mom but my mom isn't here right now and Aunty is." Percy said causing Ishizu to pat the top of his head fondly with a small roll of her eyes.

"I meant someone more your age kid, which my sister most definitely isn't." Marik said causing Percy to look up at him innocently while Ishizu narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"But Aunty doesn't look a day over 16 at the most! Are you calling her old?" Percy asked sounding honestly confused and innocent as he said this, causing the two girls that had rode in with Pegasus, Ishizu and Percy unnoticed to chuckle slightly in amusement.

"The Shadow Realm I am! I'm still recovering from the last time I called her old in front of you!" Marik said not noticing his slip up until his sisters Killing Intent skyrocketed, causing him to pale and back away slowly.

"Percy? What is my idiot of a brother talking about?" Ishizu asked her voice mostly a growl as she glared at her brother who had his hands raised in surrender.

"Oh didn't he tell you? He called you old once when I was nine so I did what you taught me too and kicked him in between his legs! He said that considering you're first life took place in Ancient Egypt you're as old as some of the Tombs you guard!" Percy said innocently causing Pegasus to whistle lowly and back away from Marik who was staring at Percy in betrayal.

"You brat! You know I only said that cause I was drunk as hell! How do you even remember that?" Marik demanded causing Ishizu's KI to hit the sky.

"Well I didn't like that nasty stuff you were drinking and made me drink so I poured it into one of the plants when you weren't looking! Glad I did cause you were getting really drunk off of it." Percy said seriously and causing Ishizu to literally begin growling at her brother who gaped at Percy in disbelief.

"You got drunk in front of a nine year old child and tried to get the _child_ drunk too?!" Ishizu asked her voice a quiet deadly whisper that sent a shiver down everyone but Percy and Artemis's spines.

"Piece of advise Uncle Marik. Run." Percy said grinning wickedly and watching in amusement as his uncle ran off as fast as he could with Ishizu right on his tail.

"GET BACK HERE MARIK I'M GOING TO TIE YOU UP AND HANG YOU OVER AN ANDACONDA PIT BY YOUR ANKLES!" Ishizu screamed as she chased her brother out of sight, causing the two other girls to walk up beside Percy in amusement. Zoe even went to pat his shoulder in congratulations.

"Thou is horrible to that man…good job."


End file.
